Futile Devices
by WonkasChocolate
Summary: "In their first years at Hogwarts, Draco's eyes are cold, steel grey, defiant and cocky and full of pureblood entitlement; by sixth year, they are tired and scared..." Twenty sentences written for 20paperplanes on LJ. Draco/Hermione.


**Title:** Futile Devices  
**Author:** WonkasChocolate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Disclaimer:** Oh, the things I would do if I owned them...  
**A/N:** Twenty sentences for 20paperplanes colour theme on LJ. These are all over the place in plot and emotionally, so enjoy the ride XD Also, it kind of goes without saying that there will be a good amount of punctuation abuse. The title of this piece is from a Sufjan Stevens song of the same name.

* * *

**1. Black**

Draco's Dark Mark has been fading ever since the Second War ended and Hermione hopes, as it disappears, his guilt will disappear with it.

**2. White**

It takes years for his pureblood pride to evaporate, and it is only after the deaths of both of his parents that Draco realises he has nothing to prove anymore; he thinks of Hermione Granger for the first time in ten years.

**3. Grey**

In their first years at Hogwarts, Draco's eyes are cold, steel grey, defiant and cocky and full of pureblood entitlement; by sixth year, they are tired and scared, the eyes of a boy old enough to fully comprehend death and the repercussions of power; Hermione sees the changes in him, and she won't call it worry, but she wonders what will become of Draco Malfoy.

**4. Pink**

Draco's cheek sports a pink mark in the shape of Hermione Granger's hand for hours, but his mind lingers over her for days and he can't quite figure out why.

**5. Blue**

"You can insult me until you're blue in the face, Draco Malfoy, but do bear in mind that it was me who saved you from that Gytrash back there, and unless you want that bite on your arm to become infected and start dissolving your flesh, you'd better let me take a look at it."

**6. Yellow**

"Draco," Hermione says a bit breathlessly, frantically trying to push him off as he leaves a trail of fevered kisses down her throat, "stop!"; "Why?" he asks impatiently, and looks around until he sees the lamplike yellow eyes of Mrs. Norris, poking her head around Filch's legs, "Oh…"

**7. Red**

They are both covered in his blood, blood that is pouring out of him in frightening amounts, "Draco Malfoy," Hermione threatens, refusing to let her tears fall as she presses her jacket to the deep gash in his side, "if you die, I'll never forgive you."

**8. Orange**

Hermione sniffs loudly and dabs at her eyes with a handkerchief Draco presses into her hand, "This is r-ridiculous, he was only a cat!" she says thickly, staring down at the freshly covered grave with a small stone inscribed with Crookshanks' name at its head.

**9. Green**

"Why," Pansy demands, folding her arms crossly, "of all people, would you choose _her_, Draco?"

**10. Spectrum**

Ron thinks if he were asked two years ago if Hermione would end up with Malfoy, he would have said you were completely mental, but then, two years ago he never expected he would end up with Astoria, either.

**11. Kaleidoscope**

This was not supposed to happen; all the months of secret trysts, all the anger and hatred burning between them…it wasn't simply supposed to dissolve into _this_, into something that hurts far worse.

**12. Facets**

She thinks she knows him, as he stands with his wand raised to the level of her heart, thinks she knows precisely what he will do before he does it, because he has always been predictable, "You're a coward, Draco, I know you won't kill me," she spits, but war has changed him, and he does not wince at her words like she anticipated, his hand does not shake, and his voice is steady when he says, "Yes, Hermione, I will."

**13. Ray**

He is certain that while Granger was magically fixing that wild mess of hair of hers for the Yule Ball, she must have also cast a spell to make the light sparkle, just so, when it hits her; he doesn't realise he's been staring until Pansy makes a loud huffing noise and pulls him to the other side of the dance floor.

**14. Dull**

"What sort of rubbish tent is this, Granger?" Draco demands as he enters a tent that is remarkably small and decidedly bare, "Bloody hell, when you said muggle camping I didn't think you actually meant it!"

**15. Stripes**

Draco emerges from the dressing room in a hideous blue striped suit and Hermione can't help but laugh, "What are you wearing?"; he frowns, "I don't know, but your mother thought it would look fetching."

**16. Spots**

From his position underneath the beech tree he can see Potter and his stupid friends down by the lake, prattling on about saving the world, no doubt, but, strangely, he finds he can't tear his gaze away from the slope of Granger's shoulder and the freckles peeking out from beneath her tanktop.

**17. Gold**

Hermione is not used to having copious amounts of money like the Malfoys, so it comes as a shock when she and Draco receive a mansion as a (grudging) wedding gift from his parents; Hermione can't speak when she sees it but Draco laughs dryly, "If I would have married Astoria like they planned, they would have bought us a castle."

**18. Silver**

Hermione has stopped believing in fairy tale endings – being part of a war, she suspects, has something to do with it – but she still believes in silver linings, and, as crazy and illogical as it sounds, Draco Malfoy is hers.

**19. Shine**

Draco ignores the way the moon glints off her hair, his own reflection in her eyes as he tells her, "It's over, Granger, we each have our duties and we can't afford for this – whatever this is – to interfere…"

**20. Author's choice: Deceit**

They pretend they don't want it to happen, that it _can't_ happen, but lies have always fit comfortably in their mouths and hatred is far easier to proclaim than love.


End file.
